Separating a foreground layer from video in real time may be useful in many applications such as live background substitution, pan/tilt/zoom, object insertion, and the like in teleconferencing, live meeting, or other video display applications. Separating a foreground layer in real time demands layer separation to near Computer Graphics quality, including transparencies determination as in video-matting, but with computational efficiency sufficient to attain live streaming speed.